Fine Chocolate
by pandorabox82
Summary: Derek tries to sneak into JJ's secret stash of Belgian chocolates, and she decides to act on the desire she feels for him. Written to promote the Profiler Choice Awards


JJ flushed guiltily when she heard a deep throat clear behind her. Hurriedly, she stuffed the bag of candy beneath her desk before looking up at Derek. "Hey, Der. What do you need?"

He shrugged and then reached out his hand expectantly. She shook her head and he just cocked an eyebrow at her, wiggling his fingers. "What I need is some of that candy. I knew that Rossi taking Erin to Belgium on their honeymoon was a bad idea. And now I know why. They created a little monster who wouldn't share."

"Whatever, Derek. I know for a fact that everyone in our group got the same amount of candy from them. Erin told Penelope that she had to share, since she didn't want to gain a thousand pounds from the delicious taste of this chocolate. And just because you inhaled your portion does not mean that I have to dole out a single piece of my stash. I've been good, I've been rationing it out."

He snorted in laughter and she gasped at him before standing and reaching out to smack him across the chest. "I know that you called and had them express ship more to you. You're not quite the little rationer you'd have us think you are."

"I did no such thing!" she protested aloud, trying to think of a way to talk herself out of the hole she was rapidly digging for herself. "And even if I did, I still wouldn't share! This chocolate is fifty dollars a pound!"

His laughter continued and she shook her head before sticking the bag in her desk drawer and locking it soundly. Raising her chin, she narrowed her eyes and stared at him, wondering what his next move would be.

Derek surprised her in that moment by closing her door with his foot before leaning in and kissing her deeply, his tongue creeping out and teasing at the seam of her lips. Without thinking, she opened her mouth, welcoming into her mouth, moaning slightly as his tongue lapped at hers, seeming to devour her. "You taste just as expensive as that chocolate in your desk, Jennifer Anne."

His voice was rough, as if his desire was too much for him and she nodded, sinking against his chest. Derek's arms tightened around her waist, holding her up as one hand stroked her back in long sweeps. "Maybe, maybe we could share," she just as breathlessly replied, craning her head back so that she could look into his eyes. "It's Will's weekend with Henry, so the house will be empty. Come home with me?"

Derek looked at her, his eyes warming with desire as he nodded. "If you're certain that's what you want. If you're certain that –"

JJ cut his words off with a fierce kiss of her own, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close to her. She let her mouth soften and open beneath his lips, encouraging the kiss to linger as they figured out how their faces would fit together, how they could breathe and kiss all at the same time. This time, he tasted faintly of that bittersweet chocolate, and she sighed into him as his hands slipped down her back to cradle her ass, bringing her in close contact with his erection. Finally, though, she broke the kiss and breathed heavily, certain that the way her breasts were pushing against his chest was inciting something in him. "Does that show you how certain I am that I want this?" she tried to purr out, only to hear her voice sound like she had chased down an unsub for twenty blocks.

"I don't know, Jennifer. You might have to show me again, I don't think I got the memo."

She growled lowly at the way he smirked and grabbed hold of his shirt, pushing him back against the door. "Do you really want to push things?" she said dangerously low as she glared at him. "Or do you want me to screw you, nice and slow? To swivel my hips just so as I ride you like a cowgirl rides her horse? To make you beg my name as you climax?"

His eyes widened at the dirty words she was using, and he gulped before nodding. "I think I like that second option, Jen."

"Good, I was hoping that you would say that." She leaned in and nipped at his lower lip none too gently, making sure to keep her eyes on him as she did so. "So, I'm going to head out now, and you are going to follow after me in about fifteen minutes. The back door will be open. Don't be late."

She kissed him then, once more, before moving back to her desk and grabbing her purse and the bag of chocolate. JJ could feel his eyes on her the entire time, and it filled her with a heady sense of power. Putting a little extra twitch in her hips, she sashayed from the room and made her way over to the elevators, making sure to keep her hips moving the entire time she waited, knowing that he would be watching her.

The moment the doors closed around her, thankfully alone, she burst into giggles and pulled out her phone, texting Penelope without thinking. The shocked, happy, reply had her giggling all the more as anticipation began to fill every pore of her body. She had never expected something so little as chocolate to really inspire something like this in her, but she was willing to go with the flow. After all, he was hers for the afternoon, and she had an entire half pound of chocolate with which to tempt him.

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on fanfiction . net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on this site, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**


End file.
